


Grimlock Has a type

by TransformersGirl13



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, First Born scares Sludge at one point, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock wants to be with Swoop again, but will he be accepted?





	Grimlock Has a type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zzixd and Zxid on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zzixd+and+Zxid+on+Tumblr).



“You have a type.” Grimlock slowly looked to Slag-Slug, he had to remember Slug changed his name, to see the three horned mech was smirking a him. 

“What?” 

“You.” Slug pointed at him. “Have a type.” He pointed at Swoop and Misfire, the latter of the two was making faces at firstborn, making her laugh. Grimlock’s visor narrowed and he huffed. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said calmly and preceded to ignore him. Slug scooted closer, a big grin on his face. 

“Yes, you do.” He said and elbowed his long time friend. Grimlock grumbled at him. “You like little mechs.” 

“This is a bad thing?” 

“No, of course not.” Slug said, “It’s just obvious.” 

“I’m about to hit you and give your new name reason.” Grimlock growled. 

“I’m not scared of you.” 

Which, of course, were fighting words. So, Slug ran and Grimlock chased him. Which cause Misfire to jump up with Firstborn, even though they weren’t close, and hold her. She just laughed and clapped her hands. 

Once their romping was done Grimlock came by and scooped up Firstborn. Misfire let him, and she snuggled up to his golden chest. She was still accustomed to the sound of his spark, it soothed her and helped her sleep. Sure, she could sleep on her own, but she liked snuggling first. He tossed her up a could times making her laugh and smile at him. He then hugged her to him and she rubbed her cheek against his chest. 

He was still learning how to take care of her. But he had his brothers and Misfire and the scavengers and Wheeljack and Ratchet to help him. He was doing good, she was happy and healthy and a good weight, as per Ratchet, and Thundercracker helped him get baby books from earth, since she was organic and all. They helped with a lot of her functions, but many of them were also Cybertronian. So, it was finding her balance, and he was happy to have so much help. 

In which Misfire BETTER help him because it was HIS idea to begin with! But Grimlock didn’t regret it. Not one bit. She was strong and healthy and was going to lead her own life. Not what Scorponok had planned for her. And that was worth it on its own. She cooed at him softly and he rocked her, watching her get sleepy and snuggle into him. 

“Ever regret it?” Misfire asked. 

“Nope.” Grimlock replied. He gently handed her to Sludge, he liked to hold her while she slept. She curled in his arms and relaxed against his chest. He sat down with her. It was something he liked to do. “I regret many things. But she is not one.” Grimlock told Misfire and the flier grinned at him. 

~ 

First born splashed water at Grimlock, he flicked some back at her and she laughed. She surprisingly loved bath time. Though unlike Grimlock and the others she must stick to basic water, he liked a nice oil bath himself, but didn’t mind the clear liquid. She also liked to babble at him often. Ratchet said that organics had to learn to speak. Which he supposed was fine. She talked and talked. He would respond like they were having a conversation, which was supposed to be good for her too. But for now, he listened to her babble and splash the water. He was crouched down by the tub with his hands in the water in case she needed him. 

He looked when the door opened, first born did too and squealed in delight when Sludge came in and sat with them. She splashed at him and babbled excitedly. Sludge grinned and greeted her. She laughed and splashed again. 

“What’s up?” Grimlock asked looking at him. 

“Well… the guys and I thought maybe we could take first born for the night and give you a break.” Sludge said with a soft smile. 

“What? Why?” Grimlock asked with a frown. 

“Well…” Sludge let his hand fall in the water and first born clasped on to it and made him slap the water, causing her to laugh. “You’ve been really stressed out, and we’ve noticed. We’ve also noticed your looks at Swoop.” Grimlock grumbled at him. “I know Slug mentioned it to you, like the ass he is, but… well…” He looked at First Born and she smiled at him. “And to be honest. Swoop looks at you too.” 

“Swoop is still pissed at me and I know it.” Grimlock replied to him. 

“So? Someone is always pissed at someone for something. I talked to him, and if you’re ready…” Sludge said, baiting the waters. Grimlock wasn’t sure if he was ready. He missed swoop more than he wanted to admit, but what he did… was the worst thing he could have done. “Grimlock… you’ve more than paid for what you’ve done.” Sludge told him and Grimlock looked at him. “What happened to you was unfair, and bullshit, and you’re back. That’s all we care about.” Sludge put a hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t push us away again.” 

They shared a look and jumped when First Born sneezed, and then laughed about it. Grim and Sludge chuckled and Grimlock lifted her up and dried her off. “You want to hang out with uncle sludge for a bit?” Grimlock asked her and she reached for Sludge and he held her. “Alright, but there are some rules you have to follow.” 

“I figured as much.” 

~ 

Swoop was nervous about talking with Misfire, sure the other flier couldn’t physically hurt him, but he had a big influence over Grimlock, and that was important. He was talking to Krok about something and Swoop was waiting, he figured it was polite, though that wasn’t really Swoop. Once they were done he made his move. 

“Hey Swoop!” Misfire said all to cheerily. “What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if I could talk with you a minute.” Swoop said, Misfire frowned. “No one is in trouble, I just had a question.” Misfire perked up a bit and they walked. “So… How is Krok’s… clinic going?” 

“Great!” Misfire said. “It’s really coming along, Ultra Magnus asked us to follow a lot of rules though…” 

“That’s just Magnus.” Swoop said with a laugh. “He’s such a stickler for rules.” 

“So… what did you wanna talk about?” 

“Grimlock.” 

“Is he okay?” 

Swoop laughed. “He’s fine… I just… want to know what you two are.” He wasn’t sure how to question ‘are you together’ without sounding desperate. 

“Oh! He’s my best friend. I love him to death and we’d do anything for one another, but we aren’t… together together…. Ya know? Sure, he’s helped me with a heat or two, but it always goes back to normal for us.” Misfire smiled, “he also told me that Dinobots sorta did an open relationship thing.” 

“Oh, he did, did he?” 

“Yeah… it… came up one day.” Misfire said with a nervous laugh. 

“So, if I attempted to make a move on him…?” 

“You think I’ll stop you?” Misfire laughed. “I think not, Grimlock likes you, he wants you to be happy. With him specifically, but he’ll be happy if you’re with someone else too.” 

“I want to be happy with him though…” 

“The dude.” Swoop looked at Misfire. “Make you move already.” 

~ 

Grimlock hadn’t been able to find Swoop. He’d been looking the better part of an hour and couldn’t seem to find the flier. He was getting frustrated, but more with himself than anyone else. Maybe Sludge had been wrong after all. He passed by his door for the 15th time and stopped. Maybe he’d go in and rest and collect himself for a minute and then go back out. He opened the door and jumped when he saw Swoop laying on his berth. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Swoop cooed at him. 

“How long have you been here?” Grimlock asked him wryly. 

“five more minutes and I’d have started going through your junk.” Swoop said and Grimlock laughed. 

“Yeah… I’m sure you would have…” Grimlock rumbled and walked to him. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“So, I’ve been informed.” Swoop said slyly. 

“You little shit.” Grimlock huffed at him and shook his head. Swoop beckoned him and Grimlock slid onto the berth. They sat in silence for several minutes before Swoop leaned on Grimlock. Grim snaked an arm around Swoop and held him close. 

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too…” 

They sat in silence for several minutes and Swoop trailed his talons on Grimlock’s leg lazily. Grimlock huffed a little and shook his head. If Swoop kept it up he’d be starting something. Which Swoop probably knew. 

“I am sorry, you know.” 

“I know you are…” 

“I hear a but…” 

“Well… you could make it up to me…” 

“And how would I do that? Shower you with love and affection? Or feed your ego?” 

“It’s like the same thing, right?” They both laughed. 

“Yeah… I guess it is… Or…” 

“Or?” 

“Or I could do this.” Grimlock knew he was about to be pushing boundaries, but he had no doubt Swoop would stop him. So, push boundaries he did, by pushing Swoop flat on the berth. The flier looked at him quizzical. Grimlock slid himself in between Swoops legs, making Swoops face heat up, but he never told Grimlock to stop. Grimlock used his hands to press Swoop’s wings to the berth, and lean in. His mask found its way to being nuzzled in between Swoops shoulder and his neck. 

Swoop then realized his mistake. 

Grimlock started to nuzzle him gently, Swoop started to laugh and wiggle, but Grimlock held him down with his hands on his wings. Successfully pinning him down only giving him a little wiggle room to squirm, but not get away. 

“Grimlock no!” Swoop said laughing. 

“Hmm?” Grimlock hummed, making Swoop laugh more because it tickled. Grimlock continued to tickle Swoop gently, making the flier kick his legs. This continued on for several minutes before Grimlock stopped and let Swoop regain his breath and calm himself. 

“You’re an aft!” 

“Are you telling me to get off?” 

“…. No…” 

“Didn’t think so.” Grimlock settled down and Swoop scratched his shoulders gently and pulled the occasional wire. “Are you comfortable?” 

“Mhmm…” Swoop nodded and snuggled Grimlock closer to him. “This feels good. Feels…” 

“Like it used to.” Grimlock finished. They settled comfortably and fell asleep that way. 

~ 

“Grimlock.” 

“10 more minutes.” 

“Grimlock wake up.” 

“No.” 

“Grimlock I can’t find First Born!” 

“She’s right here…” 

“What.” 

Grimlock onlined his visor to see Sludge. The large Mech was obviously panicked, but less so now. “First Born…” He muttered, and she popped up right next to his arm, as he suspected she would. “I guess I forgot to warn you that she somehow makes her way to me during the night.” Grimlock said, she laid her head on his arm, oblivious to the fact she gave her uncle a heart attack. “So, see your uncle Sludge.” Grimlock said to her sleepily and she lifted her arms to him and Sludge picked her up. 

“You gave me a spark attack.” Sludge told her, and she just giggled at him. 

Grimlock settled back down on Swoop and Swoop kissed his cheek sleepily. Grim hummed and nuzzled Swoop lazily. 

“I’m glad to have you back.” 

“I’m glad to be back.”


End file.
